


Second to The Right and Straight on for Forever

by Meghan8awesome



Series: LatteWeek2k19 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, First Meetings, Hunk is done with these two, Lance and Matt are dorks, Latte Week 2019, M/M, Matt is a linguistics major and you can fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghan8awesome/pseuds/Meghan8awesome
Summary: When you turn 13 a compass tattoo appears on your inner wrist and guides you to your future.





	Second to The Right and Straight on for Forever

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 6 DAY 6 DAY 6 WOOOOOOOOOT!! I did it! With the completion of this story I have officially finished writing for lattweek2k19! I'll be posting the last one in the next couple hours as well so you get a double does of not only fluffy as fuck Latte but me updating. Crazy right? Pfft Meghan updating is a fucking miracle. Anyway! This one was for the freeday and it took me FOREVER to come up with a solid concept in my brain to work with, this took me about 3 hours to write (there was a break in there somewhere where Aqua and I were throwing bad Star Trek and Star Wars pickup lines around, sidenote I'm weirdly good at coming up with really nerdy pickup lines) but it was a fun 3 hours. Now it's 5 am and I'm tired cause I haven't slept yet so without further ado! Day 6!!
> 
> Day 6 Freeday

Lance is thirteen when his compass appears as on the inside of his left wrist. It points Northwest constantly and rarely wavers. His soulmate is far enough away that the compass doesn’t move when they do. He’s disheartened at first, he has to leave his home to find them and that means leaving his family to some degree and to a thirteen year old boy with a very close knit family, that’s pretty scary.

He looks up at the stars every night and wishes for a soulmate who will be amazing and beautiful and perfect, because as scary as having to leave home to find them is, he’s still beyond excited.

~~~~~~~~

Most everyone dates before they meet their soulmate. What good is having a person to spend your life with without knowing what it is to share your heart with another person? Lance dates a lot. He finds out pretty early on that he’s not straight, his daydreams of his soulmate change from only beautiful girls with long flowing hair, to include strong boys with sharp features and kind eyes.

He’s fifteen when his heart breaks for the first time. 

A pretty girl he’s been seeing for a couple months is caught hooking up with another guy at a party by one of Lance’s friends and even though he knew they were never going to be anything other than short term for each other, he still jumped in heart first. He stares at the burnt orange compass on his wrist that still doesn’t move at all and cries.

Lance is a lover. He loves with his whole heart every time, and that makes the ending of any relationship hurt more. 

He looks up at the stars and wishes for someone who is amazing and beautiful and won’t cheat on him.

~~~~~~~~

Graduating high school is beyond exciting. Choosing a university is terrifying. 

At the encouragement of his sister Veronica and his twin Rachel, he applies to schools outside of Cuba. He looks at program after program and thinks of where his future could go from here. 

He doesn’t pay attention to it but he applies to schools Northwest of his island home. He gets a letter back from a university in Phoenix, Arizona and his heart soars.

He looks at the sky outside his bedroom window the night before his flight leaves. He decides that he’s going to those stars one day, he’s going to get there. 

He stares at the stars and hopes that his soulmate likes the stars too. He knows his soulmate is going to be amazing and beautiful to him, he just hopes they love him too.

~~~~~~~~

Matt is thirteen when his compass appears on the inside of his right wrist. The arrow doesn’t move much, constantly pointing Southeast and hardly moving. He surmises that his soulmate must live a fair distance away because the arrow barely moves at all. Either that or they don’t move very much which worries Matt a bit. He hopes they move. 

Katie likes to tease him about his unmoving soulmate and the teasing of a seven year old really shouldn’t get to him like that but his sister is really good at getting under his skin.

Matt looks up at the sky, following the arrow tattooed on his wrist. The stars twinkle and he smiles. He hopes his soulmate is as excited to meet him as he is to meet them.

~~~~~~~~

When Matt is fifteen his compass turns from black lines to a beautiful blue. His soulmate just got their own compass. He knows his soulmate is almost exactly two years younger than him.

He marks the date on his calendar in bright blue like the lines of his compass and grins. He knows his soulmate’s birthday and that makes him a little giddy. Any detail makes them feel closer now even though the arrow on his wrist still doesn’t move.

He looks up at the stars in the southern sky and dreams of the other things he’ll learn when he finally meets them. He can’t wait.

~~~~~~~~

High school brings with it its share of heartbreaks. Like many others, Matt dates before he meets his soulmate, he practices his best lines and learns what it means to care for another person as well as he can. 

His first heartbreak is the worst as it happens. His boyfriend at the time is killed in a car accident. 

Healing is slow going after that and as much as that boy meant to him and how much he’ll always care, he wishes and wishes that he’ll never lose his soulmate too soon like his boyfriend’s did.

The night of the funeral, Matt lifts teary eyes to the sky and weeps for the boy he lost, the love their soulmate will never feel and hopes he’ll never watch that beautiful blue fade to grey.

~~~~~~~~

The beginning of Matt’s third year at university sees the arrow on his wrist move significantly for the first time. He’s shocked, watching the the little blue arrow move slowly from its constant Southeast position. 

His soulmate is closer than they’ve ever been and it’s bringing butterflies to Matt’s stomach. He’s beyond excited but nervous too. This person means so much to him already and he doesn’t want to disappoint them in any way.

~~~~~~~~

The burnt orange arrow on his wrist has been moving constantly since he stepped off of his plain. The amount of movement is both the most exciting thing and the scariest thing he’s ever experienced. 

He’s closer to his soulmate than he’s ever been. He wants nothing more than to take off in the direction of the arrow and find them but he needs to get to campus and get settled with school first. 

Lance sighs and makes his way over to pick up his baggage before hailing a taxi and making his way to his new university.

He watches the arrow on his compass move even more as he gets closer to the campus that holds his future for the next four years. He hopes he can find his soulmate along the way.

~~~~~~~~

Matt’s sitting on top of the hill in the middle of campus, his backpack laid out beside him and laptop in his lap. He’s trying to work out the coding for the word processor he’s using to format his paper for the Syntax class he has in an hour. Thankfully the paper isn’t due for another week, he just wants to bring his questions to the professor early.

He doesn’t notice the group of first years, walking by him at the base of the hill, at first. He’s too focused on his computer screen, but there’s an excited shout that knocks his concentration off of the cursed trees he’s coding and onto a gorgeous man at the base of the hill.

The guy’s frantically looking from his wrist to the people around him. He’s looking for something and it’s connected to the thing on his wri--

Oh shit he’s looking for his soulmate.

Matt looks quickly down at his own compass and his breath hitches. 

The arrow is spinning lazily around in a complete circle. His own soulmate is close by. It might even be the guy at the bottom of the hill. 

Before the guy with the bright eyes and long, long legs can get away, Matt packs up his stuff haphazardly and rushes down the hill. 

The spinning of the arrow on his compass gets faster the closer he gets to the other boy.

The boy in question doesn’t see anyone else freaking out over their compass and his shoulders slump a bit in defeat and lets his left arm fall to his side. The big guy next to him reaches a hand up to pat his shoulder in comfort.

“It’s okay Lance, maybe they’re really focused on their work and didn’t notice their compass? I mean midterms are coming up and some people have term papers, those are pretty distracting I think.” the big guy says soothingly.

Lance, his soulmate’s name is Lance. It’s a beautiful name.

“I’ll say, I was so focused on my paper that I wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t made such a commotion.” Matt interrupts, walking up to the pair with a grin.

Lance’s head snaps up and he turns around slowly to see Matt waving at him with his right hand. The blue compass on Matt’s wrist is obvious and spinning in increasingly frantic circles as he gets closer to the pair.

“You’re--you--oh my god. Oh my god! Hunk! Hunk he’s! You’re!” Lance tries to get out but it seems his brain has short circuited in his shock.

“I guess, I’m your soulmate. My name’s Matt, and I’m no photographer but I can picture you and I together.” he winks and does an internal victory dance when Lance’s cheeks turn red all the way to his ears.

Hunk throws his arms up in exasperation, “Oh my god you’re perfect for each other!”

“I--I’m Lance. Um, you wouldn’t happen to have an extra heart would? Because mine was just stolen by this bombshell of a man.” Lance smirks at his own expert recovery.

Matt blinks before he bursts out laughing. Hunk groans loudly.

“That was the smoothest recovery ever! Holy shit.” he wipes the tears quickly building up in his eyes and tries to calm down, “I have a class in twenty minutes but I have all day after that, so how about we go for lunch at 1 and get to know each other better? Here I’ll give you my number.” 

Lance hands over his phone, still red as a tomato. Matt adds his number and a ridiculous contact photo before handing the phone back. Lance adds a name to the contact before saving it with a bright smile.

“I have to run, but if I may be so bold--” he steps up to Lance and lays a soft kiss on his right cheek, “I yearn for the moment we meet again.”

Matt winks one more time before re-adjusting his backpack on his shoulders and setting off for his lecture.

Lance holds his hand up to his cheek in awe as he watches his soulmate walk away. 

His soulmate has a nice ass.

~~~~~~~~

Lance is absolutely giddy. He found his soulmate in his first year! His classes are going great and his homesickness is manageable with the frequent video calls with his family.

And Matt, oh god Matt is amazing. He’s funny and romantic and sweet and everything Lance could ever have hoped for. Not to mention the fact that he’s absolutely gorgeous. The man is toned and tall with soft eyes and a bright smile, the nice ass and firm shoulder don’t hurt either. 

They’ve been out a few times in the last two weeks, for dinner, for a movie, for a walk around the nearby park. They don’t share any classes but they had a study date too. Matt’s met his friends and they all love him too. It’s making Lance a but nervous with how perfect everything has been going but he doesn’t want to dwell on that. This is soulmate, he knows it isn’t going to be all smooth sailing and it’s going to require effort on the tough days, but they’ll deal with that when they get there. For now he wants to enjoy everything.

His phone pings with the tone he customized for Matt and his heart leaps.

Yeah, he’s going to enjoy this as much as possible.

Lance looks up at the stars through his window and smiles. It’s only been two weeks but he can feel in his gut that Matt is everything he needs and he can’t wait to find out what life has in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> That was fun right? Now I've got another reference as the title for this one and I hope ya'll can guess it. For those who read Hey Mickey, You're Blowing My Mind, I am indeed referencing the song by Toni Basil but that's not what I was getting at when I said what am I referencing? That was a reference to a scene in another of my works that I'm really really proud of.
> 
> The Challenge for this one is what am I referencing with this fic's title? It's not like the other reference, but when you get it it's really obvious. (Bonus points if you can figure out what scene I was referencing with the last challenge)
> 
> Let me know what you think of this madness! Leave me a comment or a kudos or a Tumblr message/ask cause my inbox is open and I want to talk! Day 7's will be up in a few hours after I sleep (it's been written since before the event started so don't worry it's done I'm just tired). Also I might play in this universe again, we shall see ;)


End file.
